A Sweet Temptation
by StarPaw Writer
Summary: A daddle series of Twilight/Volturi related, inspiration from the quotes in my high-school handbook. Helps me look focused during class ;D Jane, Alec, Aro, Marcus, OC, really anything that comes to mind
1. Doubts

**Okay, let me explain- I started high school this year and everything is new- new teachers-new people-and a new school handbook. It's like a planner where you put due dates and junk. **

**Well, every week there is a new, famous quote, and during English, I got bored (shocker!) and started to write a dabble fanfic based on a word or the meaning of the quote (pretty smart huh?!) **

* * *

**So here it is-**

"_The only limits to our realization of tomorrow will be our doubts of today." -Franklin D. Roosevelt_

**Jane POV**

Tomorrow will be like today and today was like yesterday. Everyday is the same.

Sometimes they work

(but only when vampires are misbehaved)

Sometimes they play

(ha, more like kill them, but that's fun too)

And sometimes they sit and do nothing

(only to realize, nothing, is something)

But she doesn't mind. She likes to think. She likes to imagine her life the way it should be. Filled with love, happiness-

(and maybe some laughter)

But she doesn't complain. She knows all to well,

what's real,

and what's not.

But that doesn't stop her.

That only one who knew what she thought would be her master,

(and even he shouldn't know what she thinks)

And if he did,

and if he cared,

(cared about her, that is)

maybe she could be happy.

(maybe)

But she won't tell him,

Not yesterday,

Not today,

Not tomorrow,

Every day is the same-

And each is filled with doubt

(endless, cold, dark, loveless, doubt)

**Okay, I fell behind, this is for Aug. 10-16**

**Tell me what you think, ANYONE can review this (even you, you no name reader) review for me, please, please, please!**

**-Chrissi**


	2. Right and Wrong

**Week Aug. 17-23**

**Instant inspiration during biology-**

* * *

**Enjoy**

"_Don't be afraid to give up the good to go for the great."- John D. Rockefeller_

**Alec POV**

He knows his sister thinks it's right, but he knows it's wrong.

He knows his sister thinks it's "fun", but he dislikes it-

very much.

He loves his sister,

(really, he does)

but seeing her wickedly smile and watch the poor creature suffer and _know_ this is _her _doing,

it scares him.

Not in a way of fear, but for his sister's sanity. She has her enemies and he has his, but it was his job to protect her, to care for her, and have shoulder for her to cry on.

They may be mentally adults and can do things themselves, but this doesn't mean he can't be a big brother

(even if it was only 4 minutes)

He listens to the poor creature scream.

He knows that she will be mad at him, but only for a minute.

And he knows what he should do,

and decides to take mercy on the poor creature's soul.

(as by mercy, he means death)

**Tell me what you think (remember _anyone_ can review) just press the green button.**

**-Chrissi**


	3. The Past is Gone

**How have I been gone SO long?! SORRY (X-the-largest-#-ever) I have no excuses except being super busy with school work (but even then I would type)! *Facepalm* **

**This type is just so you guys know that **_**I AM ALIVE **_**I have not died and my computer is fine... Just, I've had writers block and junk... and some people and events have got me want to come back. (I was thinking of leaving this!)**

**Nice Reviewers (you know who you are even if I don't) *HUG* you do not know how much they mean to me and the smile and blushes I get!**

**My english teacher, (I love you) she was really nice to me lately and I have to say Thanks.**

**Friends, you guys are just great!**

**OK, I'm done! I swear! Now to the story- this is an OC+Alec flick I just through out there. But its more or less any human (that loves a human) then turns into a vamp and has no memory what so ever of his/her lover... (like how many times does that happen?!) **

***Really rough copy/to lazy to edit....**

**Enjoy-**

_Her name was sacred-_

I used to smile being around her. I used to laugh to make her happy. I used to cuddle her, warm and tight, my arms unbending around her small, weak frame. Her sweet whispers echoed loud to me, making me crave more of her. Our hands entwined in true love.

But what happened to that?

Everything had changed-

Now I only grin at her pain. My arms to longer are opened wide to her. Now I only laugh in spite of her unfolding fate. In my hands is her unforgiving fate.

So I smile, and laugh, as the naive girl smiles at my presents. She thinks I will save her, but I do not understand why. I point and yell as do the people around me do.

My eyes met to her's. Mine, once warm and soft, with love, care, and worry, now hot with anger and fury of my new cold life.

Her smile fades.

And I get quiet.

The noose is lowered,

It is tightened.

She stares at me, helpless, pleading mercy with her eyes.

I turn the offer down, looking away quickly.

I used to smile. I used to laugh. I used to love her with all my heart.

Now I just see a girl; a human girl. I do not know her name, it does not echo in my ears, nor ring in my throat nor fill me with any sort joy.

I know only her lifeless face, just as dead as mine. Her eyes were icy, confused, and betrayed, glazed with fresh death. Her face white as snow, and her body disgraced.

_Her life was meaningless-_

**Tell me your thoughts and**

**PEOPLE GIVE ME IDEAS- cause I'm dieing out here, I need inspiration or I can't write! REALLY!!!**

**5 DAYS TILL NEW MOON MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-CL**


End file.
